


Deja Vu

by Mireille



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-23
Updated: 2001-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Jonathan has reasons for worrying about Clark. Inspired by the Ledger and basic arithmetic.





	1. Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> All my Smallville fic was written during the first several episodes of S1. My love for SV burned hot and fierce, and burned out very quickly.

Martha was right.

He'd been headstrong. Foolish. Stubborn. And  _good_. Good enough to be taken seriously when he'd showed up at the Sharks' training camp.

Good enough that the owner himself had taken notice, first to offer him a spot on the defensive line, and then to offer--

He'd been young, and foolish, and dazzled by big-city glamour and a charming smile--and naive enough to believe that it meant the same thing to Lionel as to him. Stupid enough not to ask questions. And he had been so far from home--far enough that he could pretend that what he was doing didn't hurt anyone. He'd put Martha's picture at the bottom of his sock drawer, face-down, as though that would keep her from finding out.

Until he'd seen the birth announcement in the paper, and realized how wrong he'd been. That he was hurting a woman he'd never met--whose existence he'd been too willfully blind to guess at--and a baby, and...his own soul.

Martha assumed there'd been a girl in Metropolis, and he'd let her. He'd even half-convinced himself.

Until his son grew up to be just as much of a stubborn fool as he was. Until there was another Luthor (one he still couldn't look at without feeling deeply ashamed of the stupid boy he'd been) around, with a smile as deceptively charming as his father's. Until he recognized the dazzled look in his son's eyes when he looked at Lex Luthor.

Martha was right. He'd been every bit as stubborn and foolish as Clark.

That was why he knew what he was talking about.


	2. Lionel

* * *  
  
---  
  
Fool.

He should have stuck to his own kind, where it was clearly understood that there was Duty and there was Play, and the two could co-exist as long as they were never acknowledged simultaneously. And as long as no one got recreation confused with sentiment.

As big a fool as he'd been himself, Jonathan had been a bigger one--quitting the Sharks and running back to Smallville as though it would teach Lionel a lesson.

In a way, he supposed it had. No more wide-eyed innocents fresh off the farm; they were too much effort for value received.

He'd tried to save Lex the trouble of learning that lesson the hard way. He'd almost been convinced that--for once--it had worked; Lex had attracted scandal with disappointing regularity for the past six or seven years, but he'd managed to avoid getting himself entangled in anything truly messy. Nothing that couldn't be buried under sufficient amounts of cash.

Until now.

He deleted the e-mail from Dominic. The official report, he'd already forwarded on to his accountants: production data, personnel reports, projected losses for the next quarter. Nothing terribly surprising.

The cover note, however, had caused a raised eyebrow.  _It might be worthwhile to send someone to check out some rumors I've been hearing about your son and a local boy named Kent,_  it began. There was a bit more information, background details Dominic had gathered without (Lionel hoped, though the man's discretion was not always what it should be) calling too much attention to himself. There wasn't much there, but what there was...

Jonathan Kent's son. Probably another sentimental, tediously moralistic idiot like his father.

And Lex was...susceptible. Emotional. Impulsive.

This would have to end. Lex would argue, of course--when didn't he?--but that didn't matter. If he wouldn't end it, Lionel would end it for him. For his own good, of course.

Luthors did not take kindly to being made fools of.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
